The House Guest
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella's mother hates that her daughter has chosen New York to live so when a flat in Gabriella's building is broken into by a local gang she urges her to come home. But when Gabriella disagrees she urges her to move out and arranges for her to stay with her friend's son who also lives in New York. To please her mother she does but what will happen when she does?
1. Chapter 1

**The House Guest**

**Chapter 1**

Since moving to New York for college and work there had only been one thing had that ever stayed constant in Gabriella's life, her apartment it never changed unless she changed something it had been hers since bought it and she had always felt same there. Until now she had been shocked when she heard someone had broken into Mrs Edwin's flat and taken money, jewellery and her husband urn probably not knowing what it was. She had been even more shocked when she head Mrs Edwin had been taken into hospital for a heart attack due to the shock the poor lady had angina and was now in a critical but stable condition. Then it came around that Mrs Edwin had passed away, she had signed a DNR from her heart had stopped and she had joined her husband.

When Gabriella's mother heard all this in her weekly chat to her daughter she had urged her to sell the flat and come home. But Gabriella had refused New York was her life her job was her, her friends. So her mother urged her to move out of the apartments to sell and live somewhere else.

But Gabriella had said no security had been stepped up she would been fine. But then it happened again on the floor below Gabriella and then again the week after the flat across from her. She was very quick to sell back to her landlord, pack everything, put her furniture in storage and move in with a friend.

When her mother heard this she urged her to move in with her friend's son who lived in a nice part of New York with tight security. Gabriella had gone to say no but her mother sounded so worried that she agreed and within a week she had moved in with Dr Troy Bolton. They were both the same age 27 and Troy was becoming known has one of the best surgical residents in New York even though he was only in his second year. But because of his job his income was amazing and he was able to afford a very nice two floor house in an area of New York that security gates and security guards day and night because of the area as there were important people who live in the houses around Troy. Some senators and some offspring and relatives of famous singers and actors or actress.

Moving in with Troy didn't stop Gabriella from her usual day she had to get up an hour earlier to get work. So she had her shower at 6am when she woke, got dressed and ready for her day. Had her breakfast in the kitchen and cleaned her dishes before heading out at 7.00am to get to work for 8.30am, she arrived home at 6pm after finishing at half 4. She would cook for herself and settle into front of the TV in her room and do some paperwork from work. Work on any columns she needed to do. She always tired to turn her laptop off by 9 so she could be asleep by 11. She would get or make a chocolate milkshake from the kitchen and drink it while reading or she may still be reading on her laptop. She would plug her iPod into her Ipod dock select a slow and gentle song for the night and let its lullaby lull her to sleep. She rarely saw Troy and when he was in the house she kept to herself. They rarely spoke or saw each other. She wasn't here for him she was here to give her mother piece of mind. She liked being alone she had been alone for the last three years and she liked it that way. She was of course polite to Troy spoke to him when she saw him as did he. But they never asked personal questions it was always hi or good morning, sleep well, have a good day and good night or goodbye. Other then that the only thing Troy had said when she first arrived was Hi I'm Troy Bolton and when she had been hesitated to shake his hand due to the fact she wasn't confident with new people out the work place, he had said "I don't bite….much,"

After that they had kept to themselves. She was the house guest and he was the host.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The House Guest**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh mi god," groaned Gabriella as she entered the house

"What's up with you?" asked Troy coming round the corner from the lounge "Woah,"

"It's blowing a blizzard out there yet my boss still excepts me to go into work to morrow because she lives next door to work so if she can get in so can everyone else. But I have to do a profile piece on doctors in New York so I'm using you," explained Gabriella.

"Well why don't you go dry yourself off and then I'd be happy to talk to you," smiled Troy

Gabriella nodded and headed to her room returning moments later in her pyjamas which consisted of cloth short shorts and a black tank top.

Troy raised his eyebrows.

"What I'm not going anywhere," said Gabriella

"So what do you need to know?" asked Troy

"Life in a hospital in general. If you remember you intern year how you felt on the first day and when you did you first solo surgery. What it's like being a second year resident. The most memorable case you have ever been on. And how your social life and work life balance out like a mean do you get a social life or does the hospital pretty much owe you. And why you wanted to be a doctor?" asked Gabriella

Troy talked in depth about all of his answers and watched Gabriella as she typed up the article before reading it to make sure it was correct.

**Life as a second year resident.**

_Today I sat down with Doctor Troy Bolton from Mount Sinai Hospital. He is a second year resident in the surgical program there. And hoping to specialize in neuro surgery._

_Gabriella: So Doctor Bolton what is life like in a hospital? Do you get much of social life or are you pretty much owned by the hospital._

_Troy: "Life in a hospital is hard, it's always your trying to make people better and save lives. When ultimately it's not your decision whether they live or die. It's tiring, its long hours, it's bloody and it's hard work. I don't want to put anyone off who wants to be a surgeon or a doctor I say go for it. I won't say you are owed by the hospital but it's defiantly a big part of your life. You can be on a date or relaxing at home or having a night out with friends and you get a page and you're like sorry I have to go to work emergency. In a way yes you do get a social life. I guess your social life is in the hospital. You can spend pretty much your first five to seven years in a hospital doing your residency and in that time you can make a lot of different relationships. You get tons of friends with staff, colleges and patients but you can spend time with them on breaks. You can have a laugh when it's convenient and you can go out with the your colleagues and get a page and you can be like I gotta page I gotta go and they'll be like I know it's ok I got the same page. It's hard but it's rewarding._

_Gabriella: Can you tell me about your first day as an intern and how you felt?_

"_My first day as an intern I was scared out of f my mind. I knew the theory, the concepts but had never been never a patient it was terrifying but I loved it, I loved the thrill, the adrenaline pumping though your veins. _

_Gabriella: What are the two worst things about being a doctor and the two best?_

_Troy: I think the worst things as a doctor is losing a patient. You feel gutted but then you have to go and tell the families that person as left behind it tears you up inside. I think the second worse thing is having to tell a patient they have a terminal illness that they can't recover from and having to tell their families. There a lot of good things about being a doctor but I like the best is when someone lives and their out of the woods you get to go and tell there families the joy on their faces it's phenomenal it just blows you away. I guess the second great things is seeing live saved around you, or seeing life come into the world. I was once on a case where a mother had been in a car accident and she was pregnant. We were in the middle of surgery on her shoulder and her abdomen she had internal bleeding and she went in labour. The baby was fine healthy. But it was life you know it was a miracle the baby had survived._

_Gabriella: What skills you think you have to posses to be a great doctor?_

_Troy: The first is defiantly a people person. You have to be a people person. Because if you don't you won't get on with your team, your colleagues your patients. That's another important one. Bedside manner. You have to be hard working, determined and willing to learn. And want to save lives to make a difference in someone's life for the better._

_Gabriella: And how did you get in doctoring in the first place_

_Troy: I was 17 when I decided I wanted to be a doctor. Went straight into from high school. This old lady who lived up my street had fallen on the pavement and she broke her hip. But the shock caused her to have a heart attack. I was walking home at this point and saw her. So when I went to ask her if she was ok and if there was anything I could do. She said I'm fine young man but there's nothing you can do. But for some reason I stayed with her. I phoned an ambulance but before they got there she died. And I remember thinking I couldn't help her or save her life but there are plenty more lives out there I can save._

_Gabriella: Thank you very much for the interview_

_Troy: Thank you it was my pleasure_

_So there you have folks it's hard work but it's worth it when you get a good outcome._

_GM_

"_Gabriella this is really good," said Troy_

"_It's mostly you," laughed Gabriella_

"_No but the wording it good and I'm happy with you to publish it," said Troy_

"_Well then I will email this to my editor and maybe I will get a day off," said Gabriella as she sends the email with the attachment._

"_Fingers crossed," said Troy_

"_But probably no luck," laughed Gabriella the laugh turning into a hacking cough_

"_You had that long?" asked Troy_

"_About four days," said Gabriella_

"_Should take something for it," said Troy_

"_I just need a good night's sleep," said Gabriella_

"_There's some cough medicine in the cupboard," said Troy_

"_Troy I'm fine," said Gabriella_

"_If you are going to go out in this weather tomorrow you should take something," said Troy_

"_Doctor's orders?" asked Gabriella with a laugh_

"_Advice," said Troy_

"_Hmm," yawned Gabriella_

"_You need to get some sleep and you should be fine in a few days but take some medicine," said Troy_

"_Yes Doctor," yawned Gabriella_

_Troy pulled Gabriella back into his arms her head resting against his chest._

"_What are you doing?" asked Gabriella_

"_Just relax," whispered Troy_

_Gabriella struggled._

"_For a minute," said Troy brushing his hand across her forehead._

"_Gabriella you're burning up do you not feel awful?" asked Troy_

"_Of course I do but I have to live with it," coughed Gabriella_

"_Symptoms?" asked Troy_

"_Phlegm, cough, migraine, fever, nauseous, aches, earache, sore throat and chest pain when I cough," said Gabriella_

"_Ok you have the flu slight chest infection maybe ear infection," said Troy_

"_Can't afford to have any of that," sighed Gabriella_

"_Take a sick day take some medicine and go to sleep," said Troy_

_Gabriella eyes fluttered closed as Troy stroke her hair and her breathing evens out._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	3. Chapter 3

**The House Guest**

**Chapter 3**

"I cannot believe you did that!" shouted Gabriella

"Gabriella don't shout you could lose your voice," said Troy

"Yeah and I could lose my job because you told my boss I'm ill. She'll probably think I've striving of and bed with and have been all night," said Gabriella

"I told her I was your housemate I'm a doctor and you have the flu and you had been up vomiting all night," said Troy

"Up all night that's all she will have heard she's a bitch," said Gabriella

"Gabriella your on a sick day go back to bed," said Troy

"I don't want to sleep alone," whispered Gabriella

"I was going to go get you some flu medicine from the chemist," said Troy

"Hurry back," whispered Gabriella

Troy walked over to her and gently embraced her.

"I'll be as quick as I can," said Troy

Gabriella snuggled against him and then yelped as her legs were swooped from under her and she was carried to her room.

"Go back to sleep drink that water I'll back as quick as I can," said Troy

"Ok," murmured Gabriella

Troy presses a kiss to her forehead before leaving to go get her some more medicine as he says he is only ten minutes. But Gabriella has slipped into sleep and into a nightmare. She had before hand had a drink and spilt on her due to her tiredness but was too tired to get up and change.

When Troy opens the front door he can hear Gabriella shouting from her room locking the door quickly he runs in that direction and soon as Gabriella in his arms keeping her nightmare at bay. It was then he realized that Gabriella's top is wet though.

"Brie," he whispered gently shaking

"Mmmm," she said groggily

"Brie you need to change your top," whispered

"Too tired spilt water," she whispered

"It's ok but you need to change it so you don't get sicker," said Troy

Gabriella opened her eyes blearily nodded stumbled to her feet grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer and went to change in the bathroom before curling up against Troy and going back to sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The House Guest**

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since Gabriella was sick and she's started to warm up to Troy. Her boss didn't fire her. Making her think she wasn't such a bitch. Only for the statement to be true when she finds out she was only hired because her boss couldn't find a decent writer and had to settle for Gabriella's crap. Then Gabriella found out her boss is looking for someone to fill Gabriella's position because she doesn't like her. To which Gabriella responded she didn't like her either. This comment got her fired but she didn't care. She had Troy, she had her degree she could find something else.

And now she was lay on her bed crying. Because she had lost her job no. She was crying because she had immense pain in her abdomen. She tired to go to sleep. It got worse, she ate, she drank some water it all came back up. It really hurt.

So moaning and groaning in pain she phoned Troy.

"Hey Brie do you want take out cuz I just finished my shift," said Troy

"My stomach kills," moaned Gabriella

"Were about?" asked Troy

"My abdomen and I keep throwing up," said Gabriella

"Phone an ambulance Brie I'll wait here for you," said Troy

"There a loads of hospitals in New York," groaned Gabriella

"Ask them to bring you here. Now don't hang up I want you to keep talking to me and I want you to phone on the house phone and phone for an ambulance," said Troy

"Ok," murmured Gabriella crawling out of bed "Ow" she murmured

"You ok?" he asked

"Fell out of bed crawling is less painful," she murmured "At hall phone don't talk to me for a minute," she said

Troy listened as she phoned for an ambulance. And then he spotted his mentor, the chief of surgery and head of general surgery. **(If you wonder what Dr Yates looks like think Dr Richard Webber from Grey's Anatomy)**

"Dr Yates," he called heading over to him

"I thought you finished," said Dr Yates

"My friend is coming in with a possible appy," said Troy "If it is I was wondering if you'd do the surgery?" asked Troy

**(Authors note: Appy is appendicitis.)**

"Dear friend?" asked Dr Yates

"My house guest," said Troy

"Arr Gabriella," said Dr Yates

"Yes flip I'm on the phone with her," said Troy putting the phone back to his ear

"Brie you still there?" he asked

"I'm being loaded into the ambulance there brining me to you but I have to get of the phone," murmured Gabriella

"Hang it there I'll be waiting," said Troy hanging up

"She said there brining her to me so I guess there brining her here," said Troy

"Let's go down to ER then," said Dr Yates

"You'll do it?" asked Troy

"Course I will," said Dr Yates "I've gotta do so maybe pro bono surgeries a year. This is one of them," he added

"Thank you sir," said Troy

"Dr Yates what are you doing down here?" asked Dr Matthews  
"Is there someone coming in with abdominal pain and vomiting?" asked Dr Yates

"Yes about 4 minutes out," said Dr Matthews

"I'm on it. It's Dr Bolton's friend he's asked me if I would be her doctor," said Dr Yates "That ok with you?" he asked

"You're the chief," smiled Dr Matthews

"Let's go meet the ambulance Bolton," said the chief

Troy and the chief head out into the bitter cold wind to wait for the ambulance holding Gabriella.

Minutes later it pulls in and Troy is first to the door.

"Troy," murmured Gabriella  
"Right here Brie," said Troy

"Gabriella Montez 24, pain in the abdomen and vomiting. BP is stable. She's not lost consciousness," said the paramedic

"We can take it from here," said Dr Yates

"All yours," said the paramedic

"Troy," murmured Gabriella

"Still here Brie," said Troy squeezing her head

Once in the ER in Trauma 1.

"Gabriella I'm Dr Yates," said Dr Yates

"Troy's mentor," said Gabriella

"Yeah," Dr Yates said

And intern comes in.

"I'm with you Dr Yates," said the intern

"Dr Philips this is Gabriella Montez. She's are special patient today, she's Doctor Bolton's friend. I want you to take these bloods to the lab and wait for them," said Dr Yates passing him the tube.

Dr Philips nodded and headed off but not before stopping to talk to another intern in front of the nurse's station.

"Dr Bolton's lady friend is in," said Dr Philips

"And?" asked Dr Rhodes

"Bolton's doing an abdomen ultrasound on her. I've got her bloods," said Dr Philips

"Possible pregnancy," said Dr Rhodes

"Possible miscarriage the morphine hadn't kicked in when I got there she was in a lot of pain but no blood," said Dr Philips "I've gotta get these to lab," he said taking off.

Within half an hour it was all over the hospital that Dr Bolton's girlfriend was in the hospital. Rumours about what she was in for pregnancy, epitomic pregnancy miscarriages. None reaching Troy or Dr Yates.

But they do reach the ears of the OB/GYN head. Who heads down to the ER.

"Chief," she called as she got the door of Trauma 1.

"I won't be a second Bolton," said Dr Yates as he headed out of the Trauma Room.

"There's some rumours going round about Miss Montez I came down to see if they were true," said Dr Montgomery

"She's not pregnant Addison," said the chief

"You've heard the rumours?" asked Addison

"No but you've come down here so I'm guessing that the gist of them. It's appendicitis I'm taking her up to surgery now," said Dr Yates

Dr Montgomery nods and heads back to her patients glaring at a few interns who are loitering in the door of the ER.

"Haven't you guys got work to do?" she asked

Dr Yates heads back into Trauma Room.

"What did Dr Montgomery want?" asked Troy

"There rumours floating round," sighed the chief as they set the bed readying to transport Gabriella to the ER.

Troy sighed "Nothing better for anyone to do,"

"She's just checking if they were true or not," said Dr Yates

"What are the rumours and who's Dr Montgomery?" asked Gabriella

"She's the head of the OB/GYN unit," said Troy

"So the rumours are I'm pregnant, or miscarrying your baby," said Gabriella

"Probably," sighed Troy

"Just ignore them Troy," said Gabriella

Minutes later Gabriella is in the ER.

"Troy you need to leave now," said Dr Yates

"What?" asked Troy "Can't I stand by her head?" asked Troy

"Troy Dr Yates is right you need to go. Go get some sleep and I'll see you when I wake up," said Gabriella before she went under.

"Yates I can't sleep while Gabriella is having surgery," said Troy

"Fine go scrub in put a mask on head thing and stand by her head or hold her hand but no participating. This girls is like family to you," said Dr Yates "And don't stare while I work because I don't want that pressure I'm saving your loved one," he added

"I don't love her," said Troy

"Go get a mask, gloves and hat Bolton," said Dr Yates

Troy hurries to scrub in then stands at Gabriella head, his hands on either side of her head. As he looks down at her face. Thoughts and memories of when there were kids and teens when there parents forced them together. Memories of them living together now. And the word Dr Yates just said your loved one. The rumours Dr Bolton's girlfriend. She wasn't his girlfriend but he, he wanted her to be. And she was his loved one. And he would have to phone Maria later to let her know about Gabriella and assure he would look after her for her.

It would have to gauge how Gabriella felt first but he was in love.

He was in love with Gabriella Montez.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The House Guest**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella groaned. She was bedridden for the next ten days. She hated it even though Troy was off for half of those days, randomly scattered throughout the ten days.

They had watched movies, TV and gotten to know each other so much in the last ten days. Now Troy was back at work permanently and Gabriella was still unemployed.

But as she lounged around the house, listing restaurants she wanted to review, people she loved to interview and places she'd loved to write about, an idea came to her. The idea to start her own magazine and that is how The Real Deal was born.

She spent the next couple of weeks speaking to her bank, her lawyer, Troy, and her mother. She also toured office floors that she could let, and met with artists and illustrators to find the perfect person to design the front cover every week.

She interviewed thousands of people from the new office floor as it was cleaned to find her columnists. And after a month she had chosen them.

The Real Deal Staff

Gabriella Montez-Editor-in- chief/ columnist writes mostly the homey things and the places to visit column and her editorial every week.

Casey Styles- Receptionist and assistant editor helps Gabriella check articles submitted by her reporters.

Dan Miller- Art Editor-Illustrator/ Photographer/ graphic designer

Ian Banks-Second photographer and helps with graphic design. Also phones companies and business offering them advertising space once the magazine has taken off.

Patricia Sparks- Food critic

Brent Jackson- Sports Reporter

Jessica Wilson-Interviewer/ photographer

Wayne Hudson - Historian/ Gardener/ columnist writes about gardening and in depth pieces about certain attractions in countries that Gabriella writes about.

Reed Bennet - (female) - Interviewer

Yazmin Keene - Film/ TV/ Art/ Musical critic

Rachel Taylor - Agony Aunt and Relationship columnist

Brianna Miller- Beauty/ fashion expert - (married to the photographer Dan Miller)

Zoe Freeman- News

Max Keene - Music and latest releases.

Brendon Etchemin- Technician, and in charge of the printers that print the magazine

Everyone contributes a recipe every week.

And with all those members hired and the office floor ready for use, the Real Deal was born and the first staff meeting could commence.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The House Guest**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella was very nervous, she had yes to Matt. She was going on a date with a very powerful businessman. Oh what if it didn't go well. He could ruin her magazine.


	7. Chapter 7

**The House Guest**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella was very nervous, she had yes to Matt. She was going on a date with a very powerful businessman. Oh what if it didn't go well. He could ruin her magazine.

Just as Gabriella was getting ready to leave for the day, Kelly the newest edition to the magazine - writer of shorts stories, came into her office.  
"Everything ok Kelly?" asked Gabriella

"This story just isn't coming together," sighed Kelly "I don't think it's going to be ready for this weeks edition," she added with a sigh.

"Hey it's ok there is no deadline on creativity and imagination. Do you want me to take a look and see if I can suggest something?" asked Gabriella slipping her bag onto the floor.

"Nah it'll come to be hopefully in the next four days," she sighed "You need to get ready for you date," she smiled.

"Ok but don't worry about we have you and Tori to do short stories so if nothing comes to you. It doesn't matter," smiled Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabriella," smiled Kelly.

"No worries," smiled Gabriella as she headed out for the day.

She was dreading this date. She hadn't been on a date in ages and Troy was no help as he changed topic every time she brought the date or Matt up and tonight he was apparently on call. But she was beginning to think he was avoiding her.

And she was quite right too.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
